


An Age Old Desire

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: Giles Shorts, Drabble, Episode: s02e19 I Only Have Eyes For You, F/M, First Kiss, Possession, Underage Kissing, magic didn't make them do it, prompt: first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss Buffy and Giles might have shared in season two if Grace had taken more initiative. (2 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Age Old Desire

♫ _The Moon may be high_ _._ _But I can't see a thing in the sky..._ _♪_ Rupert honestly couldn't say when the music had faded from ghostly manifestation to mere sensory memory. Buffy was in his arms. _♫_ _You are here, and so am I..._ _♪_ Their mouths were joined in the intimate embrace of lovers overcome by passion. Their eyes met, sharing the knowledge that they were now the sole inhabitants of their respective bodies. The spirits had left them. Their eyes met, but the kiss did not end. It deepened. They pressed their bodies closer together and held on for dear life. 


End file.
